Les révisions de Hanna
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Hanna a un gros test dans quelques jours et si elle ne réussit pas à avoir plus de 70 sur 100, elle est sûre de redoubler. C'est ainsi qu'elle va demander l'aide de Spencer, qui elle, n'en revient pas. Mais quel est ce sentiment que ressent Hanna quand elle est avec la brune?


-N'oubliez pas de réviser pour votre test trimestriel!annonça Mme Montgomery la mère d'Aria  
-Bon, séance shopping après les cours!m'écriais-je heureuse de mon projet  
-Hanna, viens ici s'il te plaît.  
-Ok. Qu'y a-t-il?  
-Hanna tu ne dois pas rater ce test. Si tu n'as pas au moins 70/100, tu risques de redoubler.  
-Quoi?! Mais mes notes sont toutes un peu au-dessus de la moyenne! Sauf, les maths, l'histoire et la géographie...  
-C'est pour cela que tu dois absolument avoir une bonne note à ce test.répliqua la prof  
-C'est pas possible! 70/100?! Je ne m'appelle pas Spencer!pensais-je  
...Mais oui!trouvais-je  
Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Montgomery, je vais réviser à fond!annonçais-je en sortant de la classe» 

Je parcourrai les couloirs puis j'arrivai à mon casier. Je déposai mes affaires dedans puis je sortis pour arriver à la cour. Je vis les filles qui étaient assises à une table. Je les rejoignis avec le sourire et les saluai. 

«-Coucou les filles!  
-Salut Hanna, alors ton cours?demanda Emily  
-Comme d'habitude...répondis-je  
Et vous?  
-Ça va.répondit Aria  
-Spencer, pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur?lui demandais-je  
-Une faveur? Oui bien sûr.  
-Pourrais-tu m'aider à réviser car j'ai un gros test et si je n'ai pas plus de 70 points, je suis bonne à redoubler.  
-Reviser?!répliqua-t-elle surprise  
-Hanna ça va? Tu n'as pas de fièvre?!renchérit Aria  
-Sa va! C'est pas si rare que je révise!répondis-je

-Bon si...cédais-je sous les regards sceptiques de mes amies  
-Euh...Je veux bien mais, quand?demanda Spencer  
-Ce soir! Si tu 'na rien de prévue bien sûr.  
-Non, c'est bon ok. Après les cours, je viens chez toi.  
-Vous voulez venir les filles?demandais-je  
-Désolée, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ezra...répondit-elle  
-Mon père rentre ce soir, j'aimerais en profiter le temps qu'il soit là...annonça Emily  
-Ah bon bah... On sera -je  
-DRIIIIIIING!  
-Bon, c'est l'heure, à toute à l' salua Spencer» 

Mon problème était réglé! Avec Spencer, je ne pouvais pas avoir moins de 50 points! C'est la meilleure prof qui existe! Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Elle est si intelligente, on dirait un dictionnaire sur pattes! Elle parle anglais, allemand, espagnol, français et russe. Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui parlent autant de langues? Bah pas moi! Que elle! Bref, après les cours, j'attendis Spencer et dès qu'elle arriva, elle me sourit et nous partîmes chez moi. Nous entrâmes et je préparai du café pour Spencer et moi. Je posai les tasses sur la table puis je m'assis à côté de Spencer. 

«-Ta mère n'est pas là?  
-Non, elle a un rendez-vous avec un client très important, elle risque de revenir tard à la -je  
-D'accord... Bon, tu veux qu'on commence par quoi?  
-Alors tout d'abord, j'ai Maths, Histoire et Géographie à réviser... Alors... Maths...?proposais-je  
-Ok, voyons voir... Ah, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?  
-Tout.répondis-je simplement  
-Ok...Bon, on va tout réviser...annonça Spencer en désespérant» 

Avec Spencer, je revue toutes les parties les plus importantes en Maths. L'algèbre, la géométrie dans l'espace, les racines carrées, les identités remarquables etc. Tout le programme de collège pour qu'ensuite, je comprenne le programme du lycée. Après avoir longuement réussi à rentrer toutes les informations dans ma tête, Spencer me donna une multitude d'exercices. Je les fis tous. Certains étaient faux, mais la plupart étaient bons. En voyant mes progrès Spencer me sourit et me félicita.  
Je soufflai d'agacement en voyant qu'elle me redonnait des exercices à ceux que j'avais ratés. Pendant que je me creusais la tête, elle marchait en attendant que j'aie fini. 

«-...Raaah! J'y comprends rien! C'est ce X, il me perturbe!avouais-je  
-Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué...  
-On n'a pas tous eus la chance d'avoir ton cerveau!répondis-je  
-*souffle* Bon, -elle en se mettant derrière moi et en prenant mon crayon» 

Elle commença à m'expliquer tout en écrivant les réponses aux questions. J'écoutais vaguement, trop absorbée à sentir le doux parfum de Spencer et à regarder son visage en pleine explication. Dès qu'elle se détacha de moi, je fus ramenée à la réalité. Je secouai ma tête et je pris mon crayon et essayai de résoudre les équations. Miraculeusement, je réussis du premier coup. Spencer s'assit sur un fauteuil et souffla. 

«-Pfiou! Je ne croyais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps, surtout qu'on a révisé que le programme du collège en Maths...avoua-t-elle  
-Désolée, Spencer...m'excusais-je  
Je ne suis pas très intelligente...  
-Dis pas ça Hanna, tu l'es mais à ta manière. Chacun est différent, tu as des difficultés alors si on travaille dessus, ça ira mieux après.répondit-elle  
-Je suis désolée de gâcher ton temps, ça ne doit pas être drôle de jouer la prof...  
-Je ne perds pas mon temps et au contraire c'est distrayant. C'est marrant de voir ton visage en pleine concentration ou encore de te voir grimacer quand tu ne comprends -t-elle  
-Hey! C'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi!renchéris-je  
Bon, on y retourne?  
-Tu ne veux pas faire une petite pause? Si tu n'en fais pas, tu ne retiendras rien.  
-Peut-être, mais quand tu travailles, tu ne fais jamais de pauses.  
-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas de difficultés.répondit-elle  
-Bon, je vais me prendre une glace, t'en veux une?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît.  
-Quel goût?la questionnais-je  
-Chocolat.» 

Je lui tendis sa glace puis je pris la mienne. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien puis sans savoir pourquoi, la discussion partit sur les garçons que l'on avait rencontrés. 

«-C'est vrai... À cause de -A, on n'a jamais vraiment eu de relations amoureuses...remarqua Spencer  
-Il nous fait toujours chanter...répondis-je  
-Je peux dire que d'un côté, je pourrais le remercier de m'avoir fait découvrir que Toby n'était pas le gentil garçon que je pensais...Après tout, il a failli m'avoir.  
-Caleb et moi avons rompu sans la collaboration de -A...  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, Hanna...  
-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi? Je lui ai menti, c'est vrai, mais... Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était à cause de ça, il m'a répondu que ça n'avait rien avoir...avouais-je tristement  
-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu n'as rien fais. Ça vient de lui...  
-Si tu le dis...répondis-je  
-Bon, on y retourne?demanda Spencer pour changer de sujet» 

J'acquiesçais et nous continuâmes nos révisions ensembles. Même si l'esprit n'y était pas, je fis un effort. Grâce à Spencer, je compris ce qu'on faisait en cours. Elle me donna des exercices et je les fis comme si, les réponses me sautaient aux yeux. Tout était clair dans mon esprit. Je lui donnai mon cahier pour qu'elle vérifie puis je la regardai pour voir si son visage trahissait ses pensées. 

«-Alors?!demandais-je impatiente  
-Hanna... Je suis désolée...  
-J'ai raté après tout...annonçais-je déçue  
-Tu as réussi haut la main!sourit Spencer  
-!C'est vrai?!répliquais-je heureuse  
-elle  
-Waouh! Merci Spence!la remerciais-je en lui sautant dans les bras  
-Ah euh, de rien...répondit-elle -_-'  
-Youhouu! Merci!la remerciais-je heureuse de pouvoir compter sur les maths pour ne pas raté mon examen  
-Bon, il ne restera plus que l'histoire et la gé ça-t-elle en prenant ses affaires  
-Non! Tu restes ici! C'est en remerciement pour ce que tu fais.répliquais-je  
-Hanna, je n'ai pas envie de m'inviter chez toi...  
-Tu ne t'invites pas, c'est moi qui le fais.  
-Et ta mère?questionna-t-elle  
-Je t'ai dit qu'elle rentrait tard, aucun problème!  
-Bon, d'accord.céda Spencer  
-Je commande une pizza et on regarde un film?  
-Si tu veux!sourit-elle» 

Je lui montrai tous les CD et je lui demandai de choisir celui qu'elle voulait regarder pendant que je commandai une pizza. Dès que j'eus fini mon coup de fil, je vis Spencer qui avaient les yeux qui brillaient en voyant un film qu'avait laissé Aria. Je souris attendrie puis je sautai sur le canapé. 

«-Tu as choisis?  
-Celui-là!  
-Un film...d'horreur..?annonçais-je en déglutissant  
-J'ai toujours voulu le voir, Aria m'a dit qu'il était fantastique!  
-Argh...Euh...  
-Tu ne veux pas...?me demanda-t-elle déçue» 

À ce moment, mon cœur rata un battement, elle était trop mignonne! Je secouai ma tête pour enlever ses pensées bizarres et je souris et dis. 

«-Mais si, on va le regarder!répliquais-je» 

Spencer en entendant ma réponse, sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Je secouai encore ma tête, ce qui provoqua un regard interrogateur de la part de Spencer. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et j'entendis la sonnerie retentir. Je me levai du canapé et j'ouvris la porte. Je payai le livreur et le remerciai. J'apportai la pizza sur la table basse et je m'assis sur le canapé, attrapant une couverture au passage. Je mis en route le lecteur DVD puis nous commençâmes à regarder le film. À peine, le film commençait, que la musique me faisait stresser... J'avais peur, mais bizarrement, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la télé... Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule et je poussais un petit cri. Je regardai sur mon épaule et je vis la main de Spencer. 

«-Ah, désolée Hanna... Je pourrai avoir un peu de couverture? J'ai un peu froid...  
-Ah euh...Bien sûr!répondis-je en me forçant à sourire» 

Mon attention se reporta à la télé. La scène qui allait suivre allait me faire peur, mais je ne détachai pas mes yeux du film. Je pris la main de Spencer et la serra durant tout le long de la scène. Spencer m'avait regardé en m'interrogeant du regard, mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas cette fichue télé. Après ce moment d'épouvante, je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre rapidement. Je continuai à regarder le film, la main enlacée dans celle de Spencer. Le moment le plus horrible de ma vie arriva en voyant un homme habillé en noir, trancher la tête d'une femme et voir tout le sang sortir. Je poussai un petit cri et me réfugiai dans l'épaule de Spencer, en tremblant. Je sentis qu'elle caressa ma main comme pour m'apaiser. L'effet fut immédiat, je me calmai, mais les scènes les plus horribles s'enchainèrent. Spencer enroula son bras autour de moi tandis que l'autre caressait ma main. Je fus surprise de son geste, mais ne répondis rien. Je profitai de ce moment que j'appréciais plus que tout. Je ne m'occupais plus du tout du film, je regardais discrètement Spencer qui avait les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur. Durant tout le reste du film, nous restâmes dans cette position. La fin du film arriva et Spencer me regarda et annonça. 

«-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur.  
-C'est que... Je voulais pas te décevoir, tu avais l'air tellement heureux à l'idée de le voir...  
-Me décevoir? Mais Hanna, ce n'est pas parce-qu'on ne regarde pas le film que je veux, que je vais t'en vouloir.répondit Spencer

-Bon, on devrait aller se coucher.  
-OK...répondis-je» 

Spencer se sépara de moi, et éteignit la télé. Seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait la pièce et à chaque petit bruit que provoquait le vent, je sursautai. Je regardai tout autour de moi et d'un coup un bruit sourd retentit. Je hoquetai de surprise puis je me dépêchai de rejoindre Spencer. Elle le remarqua et souffla. 

«-Hanna, c'est une fiction.  
-N'empêche, ça fout les jetons!répondis-je» 

Elle souffla encore une fois et elle prit ma main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. En contact avec la main de Spencer, je sentis une vague de sécurité me submerger. Je la suivis en regardant nos mains entrelacées. Arrivées devant ma chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour la lumière, mais, rien ne se produisit. J'avais peur, c'était comme dans le film... Il y avait une panne ensuite, il y aurait un bruit sourd, du verre cassé et des cris de terreur. Je m'imaginais déjà devant mon assassin quand Spencer serra ma main et m'annonça que rien de tout ce que je pensais n'allait arriver. Je fis un sourire forcé et la suivis jusqu'au lit. Elle lâcha ma main et ouvrit mon armoire pleine à craquer de vêtements. Elle prit un short et un t-shirt de mon armoire et me demanda si elle pouvait les mettre pour dormir. J'acquiesçais et fis de même avec moi. Je vis Spencer enlever son haut et je rougis. Je me retournai et essayais de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. J'attendis quelques minutes et j'entendis Spencer me dire. 

«-Tu ne te changes pas?  
-Ah, euh...Si...répondis-je mal à l'aise» 

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se recouvrit du drap. Je me changeais rapidement et je m'allongeai à ses côtés. Elle était dos à moi et je regardais ses longs cheveux bruns. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de vanille qui me submergeait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir être plus proche de Spencer. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais de plus en plus ce genre de pensées concernant Spencer. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, de pouvoir être dans ses bras, de l'a voir sourire et même de l'embrasser. À chaque fois que je la voyais, mon cœur se mettait à battre comme un fou. Quand je ne la voyais plus, je me sentais étrangement seule et quand je l'avais vu embrasser Toby, mon cœur s'était brisé et j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais sûre, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de la personne qui devrait JUSTE être ma meilleure amie. Que pouvais-je faire? C'était la question qui me perturbait. Devrais-je lui dire que je ressens de tels sentiments à son égard? Non, bien sûr que non, ce serait suicidaire. Je décidai de me retourner pour être dos à Spencer et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai grâce aux doux rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient mon visage endormi. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je pris quelques minutes pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je regardais à côté de moi, personne. Je me levai du lit et je descendis les escaliers pour voir Spencer assise dehors, sur un fauteuil, en buvant un café et en regardant l'extérieur. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accéléré et je soufflais doucement pour me calmer. Je marchais jusqu'à être à l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre et je la saluai. 

«-Salut...  
-Ah, tes réveillée, salut. Tu as bien dormi?  
-Ça va...répondis-je  
-Sur la table, il y a du café, sers-toi, il doit être encore chaud.  
-Ok, merci...» 

Je pris une tasse et versai le liquide dans celle-ci. J'apportai le liquide à mes lèvres et je bus une gorgée. Après avoir avalé le café, je grimaçai et tirais la langue. 

«-Ah! Mais c'est quoi ce café?! Il est trop fort!répliquais-je  
-Ah désolé...  
-Comment tu peux boire ça?!  
-Comment peux-TU ne pas le boire comme ça?Amatrice de café.corrigea Spencer  
-Bon, tant pis. Je m'en prépare un autre, merci quand même.  
-Ah ah ah, oui, merci encore.  
-? Maman?appelais-je  
-Ah, coucou Hanna, ça va?  
-Bonjour Mme Spencer  
-Ah, bonjour Spencer. Tu es restée dormir? Tu as bien fait. Et appelle-moi Ashley, ça me vieillit -elle avec un clin d'œil  
-Euh, d'accord.répondit Spencer  
-Alors comme ça tu as demandé à Spencer de t'aider à réviser? C'est ma mère  
-Maman! Je vais redoubler sinon! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... En plus, Spencer est un véritable génie! Alors si c'est elle qui me fait réviser, je suis sûre d'avoir plus de 70 points!répondis-je  
-Hanna, je ne suis pas un génie...me reprit-t-elle  
-Très bien, vous comptez faire quoi, aujourd'hui?  
-On va continuer à réviser puis ensuite on ira faire du shopping!répondis-je  
-Ah, vous avez tout un plan...remarqua ma mère  
-On peut dire ça...répondit Spencer  
-Bon, je vais me préparer et je vous laisse travailler.  
-Ok.répondis-je» 

Ma mère alla dans la salle de bains à l'étage et se prépara pendant que Spencer se douchait dans la salle de bains du bas. Je pris la place de ma mère dès qu'elle eut fini et je me préparai rapidement. Je sortis de la salle de bain et je vis Spencer qui portait mes vêtements, ce qui me fit rougir. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours... Je secouai ma tête et lui souris et lui demandai ce qu'on allât faire. Elle me fit un récapitulatif de notre emploi du temps et je soufflais d'ennuis. Malgré cela, je commençais à travailler avec Spencer sur la Géographie. Vers à peu près 13h00, elle fit à manger pendant que je répondais à ces exercices. Quand j'eus fini, Spencer apporta le repas tout en souriant. 

«-On fait une pause, c'est l'heure de manger.  
-Ouf! J'en pouvais plus! Ces schémas et ces documents vont me rendre folle si j'y passe une minutes de plus!avouais-je  
-J'espère que tu na pas bâcler la ça Spencer» 

Je commençai à manger tout en regardant Spencer qui corrigeait mes exercices. Elle était si concentrer. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, on pourrait dire qu'elle est la définition du mot parfaite. Elle est brillante, sportive, belle, gentille, attentionnée... Tout chez elle m'attire, c'est pire qu'un aimant! J'arrêtai de la regarder quand elle eut fini de corriger mes exercices. Elle m'annonça que j'avais tout bon et qu'après manger, on pouvait vraiment aller faire du shopping ensemble. Je poussai un cri de victoire et nous finîmes de manger. Nous prîmes ensuite sa voiture et nous allâmes au centre commercial de Rosewood. Nous entrâmes et nous commençâmes à regarder les différents vêtements des rayons. Nous achetâmes quelques accessoires et juste avant de partir, nous allâmes dans une boutique de vêtements très chics. Nous bavâmes devant les diverses tenues qui étaient littéralement des bijoux de mode. Spencer en essaya une pour voir comment cela lui allait et à travers la cabine, elle me demanda de l'aide pour enfiler sa tenue. J'entrai dans la cabine en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la vois et je la vis dans une magnifique robe blanche. Je rougis, mais je fis en sorte qu'elle ne le voit pas. Je lui montai la fermeture qui était dans son dos. Et tout en remontant la fermeture, je fixais son cou. Sans savoir ce que je faisais, je déposai un baiser sur le cou de Spencer. Elle sursauta et c'est ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je remarquai ce que je venais de faire et je partis précipitamment en m'excusant. 

«-! Je...Désolée!m'excusais-je en partant  
-Hanna!m'appela-t-elle» 

Je sortis du magasin le plus vite possible et je partis du centre commercial grâce à une navette. Elle me ramena chez moi et j'y entrai. Je fermai toutes les issues au cas où, Spencer viendrait pour avoir des explications sur mon acte. Je m'écroulai au sol et me demandai pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi. Bien sûr, je le savais mais pourquoi? Je savais qu'elle ne répondrait pas à mes sentiments alors pourquoi?! Je pleurai le plus possible en ignorant les appels incessants de Spencer. Ma mère arriva et en voyant que j'écoutais des musiques tristes en boucles, elle comprit que quelque chose, c'était passé. Elle vint toquer à ma porte, mais je ne répondis pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et me regarda avec inquiétude et compassion. Elle s'assit sur le lit et m'annonça que si j'avais besoin de parler, elle était là. J'acquiesçais et je la regardai partir. Je fus prise d'une vague de tristesse et je me remis à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, je pleurais et j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute, je n'avais pas fait assez taire mes sentiments. Je pleurai dans mon coussin tandis que je n'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. 

«-Hanna...  
-!Qu...Qu'est-ce que...commençais-je en essuyant mes larmes  
...tu fais là?finis-je en la regardant  
-Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels alors... Je suis passée et...ta mère m'a ouvert la porte...répondit-elle

-Écoute Hanna...  
-Je sais! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, désolé.m'excusais-je en retenant mes larmes  
-Non, laisse-moi parler...renchérit-elle  
-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me donner des cours...la coupais-je  
-Hanna, c'est pas ça...  
-Alors quoi?! Je suis désolée! Tu veux que je dise...!fis-je coupée par les lèvres de Spencer sur les miennes  
-É ça-t-elle en cassant le baiser  
Je ne t'en veux pas, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ressens plus de l'amitié envers toi. Alors, ce que tu as fait dans la cabine ne m'a pas du tout contrarié.  
-Tu...pleurais-je  
-Chuuuut... 

Ne pleure plus...me chuchota-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras»  
Nous restâmes un moment au sol, enlacés l'une dans l'autre. Je me calmai et Spencer essuya tendrement mes larmes avec son pouce tout en me souriant. Je souris à mon tour, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Elle m'aida à me relever et elle m'avertit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle mais je l'a retins. Je lui demandai si elle ne pouvait pas rester pour la nuit avec excuse les révisions. Elle sourit devant mon mensonge et elle appela ses parents. Ils acceptèrent après quelques négociations et Spencer sourit pour me dire que c'était ok. Je l'embrassai tendrement tandis qu'elle répondit au baiser. 

«-Hanna, on va manger! Spencer mange avec nous?demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine  
-On devrait y ça Spencer en souriant et en me prenant la main  
-Oui maman, elle reste aussi dormir.répondis-je» 

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, main dans la main et quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, nous nous séparâmes. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et après avoir fini de manger, je me proposais à faire la vaisselle, ce qui surprit ma mère. 

«-Hanna? Tu fais la vaisselle?! Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien?!  
-*rires étouffés de Spencer*  
-Maman, je me sens bien, je suis contente et j'ai envie de t'aider. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.  
-Spencer, tu es sûre que tu ne l'as aidé qu'à réviser? On ne dirait pas ma fille!  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de moi Mme Marin.  
-Ashley.répéta ma mère  
-Euh...Oui...  
-Bon, je vais me coucher. Ne tardez pas trop les filles.  
-T'inquiète pas!répondis-je  
-Bonne nuit ça Spencer  
-...fis-je en attendant que ma mère soit dans sa chambre  
-Alors comme ça tu ne fais pas la vaisselle...  
-Bien sûr que non, on a un lave-vaisselle. C'est idiot de la faire, mais, j'avais envie de le faire au moins une fois dans ma vie.répondis-je  
-Tu veux réviser, laver la vaisselle, tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade?rigola Spencer  
-Malade? Oui, je pense, une maladie qui s'appelle alors l'amour...répliquais-je en lavant la dernière assiette  
-Ah, mais c'est une maladie très difficile à guérir.répondit Spencer  
-Qui a dit que je voulais guérir?dis-je» 

Spencer sourit et j'éteignis les lumières et nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Je lui prêtai les vêtements de la veille et elle se changea pendant que je me retournais pour ne pas rougir comme une tomate. Je me changeai à mon tour puis je rejoignis Spencer dans mon lit. Elle me sourit et dis. 

«-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment, Han...  
-Oh si, je crois bien le savoir!répondis-je» 

Je me collai à Spencer et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Elle me caressait le bras tout en m'embrassant le front. Je souris et me blottis encore plus. Elle me prit totalement dans ses bras et je m'endormis instantanément. Je me réveillai doucement et je remarquai que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Spencer. Je souris tandis que je regardais la belle brune se trouvant à mes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher sa joue. Elle fit une grimace et je souris amusée. Je me redressais doucement quand je sentis des bras me retenir. 

« saluais-je en savant qu'elle était réveillée  
-Bonjour...sourit-elle  
-Tu as bien dormi?lui demandais-je en lui rendant son sourire  
-Merveilleusement bien.répondit-elle  
-Tant -je en l'embrassant» 

Après ce baiser, nous nous levâmes et allâmes prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, quand je vis l'heure affichée sur le four de la cuisine. Spencer m'interrogea du regard et je lui répondis, paniquée, que dans 2 heures, je devais faire mon test. Nous avions 2 heures pour réviser la Géographie! Je commençais à me décourager quand Spencer me prit dans ses bras en me disant. 

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, on y arrivera. Alors calme-toi, d'accord?  
-Oui...Merci remerciais-je» 

On s'embrassa brièvement puis nous commençâmes les révisions. Nous passâmes quelques leçons peu importantes, jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller au lycée arrivât. Je sortis de la maison avec Spencer et celle-ci m'emmena au lycée. Pour elle, tout allait bien se passer comme pour les Aria et Emily. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et les filles me souhaitèrent ''Bonne chance!''. J'entrai dans la salle en saluant Mme Montgomery et je m'installai à ma place. La salle se remplie complètement et elle nous distribua les copies. Je lisais les énoncés et je remarquai que tout était parfaitement clair dans mon esprit. Je commençai à répondre aux questions de Maths, qui, était très facile. Le plus difficile fut l'histoire, mais je répondis quand même à toutes les questions. La sonnerie retentit et je soufflai de soulagement. Je sortis de la salle et je vis Spencer qui était déjà là. Elle me sourit et me demanda comment c'était passé mon test. 

«-Parfait! J'ai répondu à tout!répondis-je heureuse  
-Tu vois que tu pouvais le faire!répliqua Spencer en souriant  
-C'est grâce à toi, merci beaucoup remerciais-je  
-Ah, Hanna, Spencer! Comment c'est déroulé le test?demanda Aria  
-J'ai tout rempli!répondis-je fière  
-Waouh, bravo félicita Emily  
-C'était horrible la partie Mathématiques...avoua Aria  
-J'ai trouvé ça très simple.répondit Spencer

-Bon, je vous laisse les filles, je vais prendre un café. Je pense que j'ai assez travaillé pour toute une année!annonçais-je  
-Je viens avec érit Spencer» 

Nous allâmes au distributeur dans la cour et je pris un café tandis que Spencer m'enlaça par-derrière. Je souris tandis qu'elle me proposa à rester chez elle, ce soir. J'acceptai avec joie et lui déposai un baiser rapide. J'allais partir, mais elle me retint et me serra contre elle en me chuchotant. 

«-Han, je t'aime.  
-Spence, moi aussi. Plus que tout...»


End file.
